


Memorie di una notte solitaria

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Erron Black hates his father, Memories, Nightmares, Other, Serious Issues, Symbols, solitudine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: [Basato su un dialogo tra Erron Black e Cetrion]In una notte solitaria di Outworld, Erron Black ha un incubo riguardante la sua infanzia.
Relationships: Erron Black & Erron Black's Father, hate between father and son
Kudos: 1





	Memorie di una notte solitaria

Fuoco.  
Un cerchio di fiamme circonda il letto.  
Riempie l’aria di fumo nero e lugubri crepitii.  
Il piccolo Erron è immobile, steso sul letto.  
Un peso opprime il suo esile corpo.  
Delle serpi nere, i piccoli occhi gialli luccicanti di cattiveria, ad un tratto, strisciano sul letto.  
Si avvolgono attorno alle sue braccia e alle sue gambe. Saettano la sua lingua sulla pelle nuda.  
Due occhi verdi, di forma triangolare, si aprono nell’aria satura.  
Qualsiasi velleità di fuga di Erron svanisce.  
Non può fuggire. Lo sa.  
E le fiamme lo consumano in un sinistro rogo.

Con un urlo, Erron Black spalancò gli occhi e si alzò a sedere sul letto.  
Per alcuni istanti, restò immobile, il cuore palpitante contro le costole e il volto umido di sudore. In quei brevi, seppur eterni istanti d’angoscia, era ritornato bambino.  
La durezza di un’infanzia crudele era riemersa dalle nebbie dei suoi ricordi.  
Certo, c’erano molti elementi simbolici, ma la sua mente aveva collegato un elemento reale ad uno figurato.  
Con un gesto sprezzante della testa, allontanò i ricordi dalla sua mente. Non era più l’impotente ed esile ragazzino, costretto a soggiacere agli ordini dei più forti.  
Nessuno più si sarebbe preso gioco di lui.  
Era riuscito a impadronirsi della forza e a sopravvivere al mondo crudele degli Stati Uniti del diciannovesimo secolo.  
Il suo volto, dai lineamenti scavati e duri, portava le tracce di quel tempo crudele, privo di lussi e di comodità.  
Con le sue pistole, si era guadagnato un nome e lo stregone Shang Tsung lo aveva assoldato.  
– Cazzo… – brontolò. Quelle considerazioni, pur giuste, non placavano il suo senso di angoscia.  
Un senso di amarezza, simile ad un fluido acido, corrodeva il suo cuore.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli castani e si alzò dal letto. In quel momento, aveva bisogno di uscire dalla sua abitazione.  
Ne era sicuro, se fosse rimasto, sarebbe soffocato.  
Conosceva l’origine di quel senso di disgusto, ma non voleva pensarci.  
Camminò un poco, poi si distese sul terreno e fissò il cielo notturno di Outworld, ingombro di nubi grigiastre.  
Accennò ad un sorriso ironico. Perché ricordare simili eventi?  
Non aveva senso lasciarsi controllare da vecchie storie, che si perdevano in un’epoca scomparsa.  
Le sue pistole gli avevano dato la libertà, da lui bramata.  
Grazie alla sua abilità, aveva potuto porre fine alle angherie subite da bambino.  
Lui era vivo, mentre il suo carnefice era polvere.  
Nessuno conosceva il suo nome.  
– Buon compleanno, papà. – 


End file.
